Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No, 2011-235728 discloses a railcar including a railcar bodyshell configured by joining an underframe, side bodyshells, end bodyshells, and a roof bodyshell. Each of the end bodyshells of the railcar is provided with: a pair of end posts provided at a car-width direction intermediate portion of the end bodyshell and extending in a vertical direction; and a pair of corner posts respectively provided at both car-width direction end portions of the end bodyshell and extending in the vertical direction. Upper portions of the end posts and upper portions of the corner posts are fixed to an upper portion reinforcing beam extending in a sleeper direction. Each of reinforcing members extending in the car-width direction couples an upper-lower direction middle portion of the end post and an upper-lower direction middle portion of the corner post. Post reinforcing members extending in the vertical direction stand on an end beam of the underframe so as to be located at positions corresponding to the end posts and corner posts of the end bodyshell. The underframe and the end bodyshell are coupled to each other by joining the post reinforcing members of the end beam of the underframe and the end posts and corner posts of the end bodyshell.
The end bodyshell of the railcar of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No, 2012-228958 is provided with: the corner post including a lower end that reaches a lower surface of the underframe; and the end post (gangway post) including a lower end that reaches an upper-lower middle portion of the underframe.